The Forbidden Family
by sonic131313
Summary: (An RP my sis and I did. Please enjoy.) A fairy and a vampire have become close over the years of Ashley's growth. Now that they are on their own, what lies ahead for the two when a guy tells sees the vampire and the town sends the hunter after her? What will happen when two scientist find out about Alyssa? Is there love in the air? Is someone after them? Find out inside! :)


**Hello to all my lovely readers! This is my **

**This story is an RP my "sister" Aliciathewolf45 and I did together. We hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>**Forewarn: Their are little to no official SEGA characters, but please give our story a chance.**

Credit to OC creators:  
>Ashley - Me :)<br>Alyssa: Aliciathewolf45  
>Aqua: aqua9597<br>Myranda: (a friend from school)

**Enjoy! ^u^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One - The Forbidden<span>**

Walking through the field back home, Aqua saw her friend on the ground near the forest with something in her arms. "Alyssa, what is that?" Aqua asked as she approached her. She pointed to a small female child wrapped in a cream colored blanket in her friend's arms once she was next to her.

Alyssa looked at her and questioned her. "What do you mean?"

Aqua and Alyssa are both fairies that live in Forest Haven, the homeland for all fairies.

Aqua is a hedgehog water fairy and her job is to help bring the rainfall to the world. She is always seen in a light blue shimmering dress with flat black slippers to cover her feet, her wavy aqua blue hair flows like water in the wind while her golden hair streaks seem to glow in the sun. Her eyes were as blue as calm water in the spring.

Alyssa is a cat ice fairy and her job is to help bring the snow in winter season. She loves to wear her icy blue dress with its silver sash around her waist while the sleeves are made with a long see-through blue fabric. Her long black hair matched her softer black fur and flowed past her waist. Her brown eyes are always calm and full of care for those around her and those she holds close.

These two fairies have always been the best of friends, even consider themselves sisters, and have always been that way since the day they met. Always there to help the help the other. Alyssa was always the careful, yet fun loved one while Aqua was the social butterfly, but sometimes had a dark sense of humor behind her childish personality.

Aqua explained herself, and asked, "Where did you find this... this child?" She took another look at the sleeping bundle in the ice fairy's arms and noticed something. "She couldn't be a fairy. Look," she commented while pulling the blanket away a bit to reveal the child's back. "She has no wings."

Alyssa saw this and begin to think aloud. "I'm not sure what she is," then paused for a moment before continuing. "She looks different from the other kinds of creatures we come across."

Both of them simply observed the sleeping child for a minute before the water fairy broke the silence.

"Well... Be careful. If she turns out to be something dangerous, you don't want to be caught in the cross fire." Aqua warned her best friend with slight worry in her tone.

Alyssa simply nodded. "I know, but I doubt this child could be anything dangerous." she reassured her with a smile.

The small child was an auburn hedgehog wearing a small worn out top and bottom, her auburn red hair was short and slightly brighter than her fur, and her skin is pale as the moonlight. The small hedgehog yawned in the fairy's arms.

Alyssa looked down with a smile at the child, but that smile soon changed to shock when she saw the sharp fangs the hedgehog possessed. The child resumed her slumber and snuggled up against the fairy's chest with a slight smile.

At that moment, the ice cat soon realizes exactly what this child truly is, but decided not tell Aqua, who appeared not to of noticed the hedgehog's teeth, and said calmly as she looked at Aqua,"Well, I should be going now. But please don't say anything about this to anyone else, okay?

The water hedgehog just nodded and said, "Good luck." Aqua then took to the skies and headed back to her home for the night.

The cat was now left alone with this child and still couldn't believe that, in her arms, was a vampire, her kinds most rivaled opponent. The rules were set at the beginning of Forest Haven's creation: 'Any vampire found within the boarders of fairy territory were to be executed immediately.' Those words played through Alyssa's mind along with images of past executions of the blood-suckers that were caught before. The images and words continued to play for what felt like forever to the fairy, until she finally shook off the thoughts and looked at the child with look of worry. Looking at the hedgehog's soft and cold skin, Alyssa gently brushed the hair out of the child's face. With a sigh, she quietly spoke. "I can't believe you're one of them. ... If anyone finds out... they'll kill you." She continued to speak as she flapped her wings and took to the skies.

A strong feeling soon enveloped the fairy's mind and thought. She looked at the vampire and said, "Don't worry, little one. I'll keep you safe. I promise." And with that said, Alyssa flew back home with the forbidden child.

**Sorry the chapter is short, but I just wanted to see how this went. Please R&R and no flaming. :( This is my first real story I've done. **


End file.
